Milkshake
by Soreen Beilschmidt
Summary: Xiang es un trabajador en la cafetería "38 minutos", Emil es un estudiante que pasa su tiempo libre allí junto a su amigo Sadiq. Pero repentinamente Emil deja de ir y Xiang se siente preocupado he inseguro, no quería imaginar a Emil en los brazos de otro, besando los labios que no eran suyos y susurrando palabras tiernas que no eran para él. One Shot


**¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Tenía pensado subir esto hace más de un mes pero me sentía realmente insegura. Es una cosa rara, va del presente al pasado, y de regreso al presente, luego al pasado y de vuelta al presente (yep, extraño)… espero que no sea muy confuso…**

 **Xiang- Hong Kong  
Emil- Islandia  
Mei- Taiwán  
Yao- China  
Tino- Finlandia  
Sadiq- Turquía  
Berwald- Suecia  
Paulo- Portugal  
Natalia- Bielorrusia  
Yong Soo- Corea del Sur  
Alfred- EUA  
Emma- Bélgica  
Vincent- Holanda  
**

 **Y creo que son todos.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2**

 **.**

 **1:30 pm.**

Xiang revisó su reloj y alisó su camisa, ajustó su gorra y miró a la puerta de cristal.

-¿Y qué tal si hoy no viene?- Preguntó Mei pasando un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Vendrá- Dijo Xiang mirándola.

Mei sonrió y se paró a lado de Xiang observando fijamente la puerta de cristal. La cafetería _"38 minutos"_ estaba estratégicamente colocada a lado de una librería y un internet. Quedaba a dos calles de la universidad y tres calles al frente había un espacioso parque. _"Bien jugado Yao"._ La cafetería era atendida por 15 personas diferentes (Sin contar al dueño). 5 por la mañana, 5 por la tarde y otras 5 en la noche. El turno de 12:00 a 5:00 pm correspondía a Xiang, Mei, Yong Soo, Mathew y el nuevo chico Tino.

-Mei, ayuda a Matt a acomodar los pasteles con fresas- Dijo Yong Soo. Mei lo miró frustrada y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Y Tino?- Preguntó la chica.

-Que sea el nuevo, no significa que puedas aprovecharte de él- Contestó Yong Soo.

La cafetería tenía 6 años funcionando, la cantidad de personas que pasaban por ahí era a veces abrumadora y hasta molesta. Un ejemplo podría ser cuando los señores de traje que siempre tienen prisa o las estudiantes que llegaban a Xiang diciendo: _"¿Tienes novia? ¿Podríamos ir a alguna parte?"_ acompañadas siempre por una mirada coqueta y risas tímidas detrás de ellas, la respuesta: _"Puedo, pero no creo que a mi novio le guste"_ era seguida por un silencio incómodo y la pérdida de un cliente. A veces Paulo (el repostero) salía y le guiñaba el ojo a Xiang (costumbre, Paulo es de las personas que le dicen _"Mi vida"_ al niño que acaba de conocer) lo que ocasionaba confusiones que no se molestaba por aclarar… de hecho ni siquiera tenía pareja y en ese momento no pensaba en alguien de esa manera.

Hasta que llegó un día, el día 17 de Septiembre para ser exactos, hacia frio por lo que tenían una cantidad ridícula de estudiantes y empresarios buscando calor. Ese día entró un joven moreno y alto, pidió un café descafeinado, dos rebanadas de pastel de zarzamora y un milkshake… extraño porque ¿Quién quiere algo frio cuando no hace calor? Pero en fin era su trabajo y si quería propina tenía que ser amable.

-Ajá ¿A qué nombre?- Dijo Xiang, tomando una pequeña libreta y un lápiz con terciopelo. _"Ser amable"_ se dijo a sí mismo.

-"Emil"- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien- Dijo Xiang. Le entregó la cuenta y el joven dio la vuelta para dirigirse a una de las mesas más alejadas. Notó que se sentó frente a una persona con un gorro rojo, aunque no podía ver el reflejo por el cristal.

15 minutos más tarde la pantalla se volvió a iluminar con otro nombre. Xiang puso el pedido en una bandeja, agregó servilletas, sobres de azúcar, tenedores y una hoja con un _"Vuelva pronto"_ Esperó al joven y mientras tomó otro pedido.

-Es Emil- Susurró una persona.

-¿Disculpa?

-Es Emil, no Emi- Contestó alzando su rostro.

Y Xiang por fin pudo ver a un joven más bajo que el, de piel clara, cabello blanco y ojos azules… bueno azul-morado. Vestía un abrigo no tan grueso como el de Mei pero tampoco tan delgado como el de las jóvenes que no paraban de verlo.

-Emi te queda mejor- Contestó Xiang entregando la bandeja y recibiendo el ticket.

-Emil- Repitió el frunciendo el ceño- Ni si quiera se porque Sadiq te dio mi nombre.

-¿Por qué Sadiq es más difícil de escribir?- Dijo entre afirmando y preguntando.

-De todas formas lo escribiste mal.

-Como sea, _Emi_ \- Xiang sonrió.

-Emil- El chico suspiró y negó con la cabeza- De todas formas gracias, _Yong Soo._

Xiang siguió con la mirada a Emil que llegó con Sadiq, compartieron palabras antes de que le moreno fijara la vista en Xiang y luego en Emil, después de eso rio y jaló de la mejilla izquierda de Emil.

Y 45 minutos después ambos dejaron apresuradamente la cafetería. Xiang pasó por su mesa para limpiarla y retirar la bandeja.

" _Gracias Yong Soo"_ Decía una de las servilletas, junto con 15 dólares de propina.

 _Por primera vez se arrepintió de haber usado el nombre de su primo en lugar del suyo._

-Wow, ya casi es Diciembre- Comentó Tino, que vestía un pantalón de vestir negro y camisa rosa palo.

-Yep- Dijo Xiang saliendo de sus recuerdos.

-¿No es emocionante? Me encanta esta fecha, se siente la felicidad y espíritu navideño en el aire.

-Créeme, cuando lleguemos a esas fechas vas a odiar navidad- Dijo Xiang suspirando.

Tino sonrió nerviosamente y continúo contando el dinero de la caja registradora.

- _Em_ a veces dice lo mismo pero supongo que lo dice por sus exámenes y todo eso.

¿Cómo es eso? ¿El mundo es un pañuelo?

Xiang sabía que Emil, Emi (por Xiang), Em (por Tino) o Ems (por su amigo ebrio ¿Alfred?) era un estudiante de Física, originario de Islandia y se había trasladado de a EUA hace unos 4 años. Tenía un hermano mayor (Lukas) que era parte de la orquesta sinfónica representativa del estado quien, curiosamente, era buen amigo de Tino. Xiang también sabía que prefería las bebidas frías y no tan dulces, que no usaba ropa tan abrigadora ya que estaba acostumbrado a climas así. Sabía que él y Sadiq eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y que incluso sus casas no estaban tan alejadas.

Y no es que Xiang sea un acosador por saber todo eso… bueno, tal vez un poco, en su defensa se puede decir que Tino colaboro con parte de la información… a demás no es que él le espié o vaya a su casa, investigue a sus cuentas sociales o algo más extraño. Nop, Xiang era un ¿semi-acosador?, aunque no cuenta como acoso si hay interés (sentimientos) de por medio ¿verdad? Es decir, solo te aseguras de que sea un buen prospecto antes de intentar algo… y llamarse Emil era suficiente como para que cualquiera se interesara.

-…¿Verdad?- Dijo Tino observándolo. _"O sea ¿Seguía hablando?"_

-¿Todas las respuestas son correctas?- Dijo Xiang sonriendo. Tino meneo la cabeza.

-Te pregunte si ibas a pasar las fiestas con tu familia.

-Lamentablemente no puedo quedarme solo en casa- Susurró mirando a Mei y Yong Soo discutir.

-No puede ser tan malo-Tino colocó una mano sobre su cabeza- Solo que la familia suele ser agobiante, a veces.

La campana de la puerta sonó y Xiang sonrió. Emil había llegado…

O tal vez no.

-Hola Emma- Dijo Tino atendiendo a la chica.

¿No es extraña la rutina de las personas? Xiang siempre pasaba por la tienda de mascotas a las 8:00 pm. Saludaba a los cachorros y le dejaba dinero a la anciana sin hogar de la esquina. Mei siempre asistía a lecciones de baile a las 5:30 pm y a las 9:30 pm comenzaba la sesión para hidratar su piel. Yong Soo asistía a clases de repostería a las 7:00 am y a las 4:00 pm prendía la televisión de la sala de descansos para que él y Xiang pudieran ver el anime de temporada. Desde que conoció a Emil, el joven asistía a la 1:30 (aunque a veces iba hasta la 1:45 pm) por una bebida y algún pastel, y a las 6:00 pm regresaba por Tino para volver a casa. (Porque al parecer vivían juntos)

Y cuando el reloj encima de sus cabezas marcó las 3:20 pm Xiang perdió la esperanza de que el joven asistiera ese día. Es comprensible, todo estudiante tiene periodos de tiempo en los que estudiar es tan necesario como comer. Pero cuando pasaron 2 semanas sin verlo Xiang supo que algo había pasado. Algo había cambiado. Tino decía que Emil era el Emil de siempre, aunque ya no pasaba por él en las noches (esa labor pasó a un hombre mucho más grande que Emil… Berwald o algo así, amigo-novio o algo así).

Cuando una persona te deja una _buena impresión_ (una buena impresión del tipo micro-enamoramiento), es inevitable pensar una y otra vez en las conversaciones pasadas, es inevitable sonreír ante el recuerdo y es inevitable suspirar su nombre sin darse cuenta. Y durante 2 semanas Xiang había analizado la última "conversación" que tuvo con Emil, quizás algo pasó desapercibido, quizás debía leer entre líneas.

Hace dos semanas atrás (el día 15 de Noviembre, para ser exactos) Emil entró solo, sin Sadiq y sin Alfred. El asiático se recargo sobre la barra y alzó su mano.

-Hola Emi.

-Es Emil- Dijo el joven- Hola Yong.

Xiang frunció el ceño y agito su cabeza- Te he dicho que soy Xiang.

-Bueno, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo- Dijo sonriendo.

-Yo te digo Emi y tu _(podrías llamarme "cariño")_ solo dime Xiang, Yong suena muy coreano.

-Emi suena a nombre de chica- Replicó el joven.

Tino se rio mientras Yong Soo los miraba sorprendido _"¿Muy coreano?"_

-Entonces ¿Qué pedirás hoy?

Emil hizo un sonido con su lengua y se rasco la cabeza, Xiang notó que estaba usando un abrigo más grande que el mismo Xiang, entonces se fijó en sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, en sus mejillas rojas y en su piel aún más pálida. _"Incluso enfermo es lindo"._

-¿Te agradaría algún té medicinal? Yao está muy metido en eso de medicina tradicional.

Emil rio un poco antes de toser- Algunos chicos de la clase enfermaron, no creí que me fuera a afectar.

-Vaya Emi, no debes besarte con chicos enfermos- _"Solo conmigo"_

-¡No los besé!- Dijo alterado- Pfff, solo pasó.

-Tranquilo no le diré a Tino ni a Lukas- Dijo guiñando un ojo.

-No besé a nadie.

-O sea que... ¿No has dado tu primer beso?- Dijo Xiang entre broma y en serio.

-Yo… ¿Qué?... uhm…- Emil se sonrojo y subió su bufanda hasta que le tapó los labios- Solo dame un té de lo que sea.

-¿A qué nombre?

El albino lo miró frustrado- Sabes mi nombre, es Emi…- ¿No es interesante como la tos es inoportuna?

Xiang se rio y tomo su libreta- Emi.

Emil continúo con su tos y dejó unos dólares sobre la barra antes de ir a alguna mesa.

10 minutos después Emil tenía entre manos el _"Té especial de Yao"_ sonrió y dejo que su mirada se fijara en el extraño y guapo trabajador. Observó como las jóvenes de la mesa 4 miraban a Xiang sin disimulo alguno y entonces salió el repostero Paulo, le dijo algo al oído de Xiang y paso un brazo por su espalda. Emil frunció el ceño, Xiang se rio y le empujo suavemente el hombro, entonces cuando Paulo se dirigía a la salida le guiñó el ojo al asiático.

Y cuando Xiang pasó por la mesa que ocupaba Emil minutos antes, se encontró con la servilleta escrita: _"Gracias Xiang, era un buen té."_ y 15 dólares de propina.

Ahora 2 semanas después cabía la posibilidad que Emil hubiera empeorado de salud (aunque Tino le aseguro que no era el caso), que detestó el té de Yao (imposible, era uno de las mejores bebidas calientes que Xiang hubiera tomado pero no se lo diría), que se hartó de que le llamara Emi (broma, a Emil le encantaba que le dijera así) o que simplemente encontró otra cafetería mejor.

Xiang evitó pensar en la posibilidad de que Emil había conseguido _"algo"_ más en que entretenerse mientras esperaba su otra clase. No quería imaginar a Emil en los brazos de otro, besando los labios que no eran suyos y susurrando palabras tiernas que no eran para él… porque a pesar de que era la explicación más lógica, no podía pensar en eso. No quería pensar en eso.

Tino se acercó a él durante su descanso en la sala de descanso (duh) y le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Emil tuvo una fuerte discusión con Lukas- Comentó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Hace cuánto?- Preguntó Xiang cambiando los canales de la televisión.

-Hace tres días- Dijo suspirando.

-Eso no explica que no haya venido- _"Que no haya venido a verme"_

-Lo sabemos, Tino solo intentaba que quitaras esa cara de muerte al mundo- Contestó Natalia cruzando la pequeña sala. Era una hermosa rubia con una mirada aterradora (Xiang, Yong Soo y Mei siempre evitaban verla al rostro) y una extraña sonrisa.

Natalia ocupaba el turno de la noche, excepto esa semana. Su hermano Iván iba a estar por la ciudad y decidió usar sus vacaciones (Yep, una semana cada 3 meses) y, Xiang y Yong Soo necesitaban dinero extra (porque todo adolescente necesita dinero extra).

-Siempre tan dulce Natalia- Dijo Yao limpiando algunos libros.

-O sea ¿No se supone que tenías que ir por Iván?- Dijo Xiang.

-Ajá, solo vine por mi paga- Contestó ella girándose hacia la oficina- ¿Cómo es eso? _"Déjalo ir, si regresa es tuyo sino nunca lo fue"._

-Lo que pasa es que el decidió irse- Contestó Yong Soo.

-Tal vez esperaba un _"movimiento"_ \- Aportó Mei.

-Entonces ¿Emil estaba interesado?- Preguntó Yao sorprendido.

-Obviamente- Contestó Yong Soo y Mei.

Xiang tomo un cojín y lo puso sobre su rostro. ¿Por qué todos los empleados conocían su crush por Emil? Parecía que se divertían con sus problemas NO amorosos, era casi como si vieran un dorama. La puerta se abrió y entró Paulo, desató su cabello y se sentó a lado de Xiang

-¿Sadiq ha vuelto?- Preguntó Paulo palmeando el hombro de Xiang.

-A veces, aunque suele venir por las mañanas- Respondió Xiang con la voz ahogada en el cojín.

-Qué más da. ¡Busquemos a otro chico!- Dijo Yong Soo tomando a su primo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación.

Ambos entraron al baño y Xiang fue directamente al lavabo, tomo agua entre sus manos y la arrojo sobre su rostro. Yong reprimió una risa, no todos los días se veía a Xiang sonrojado.

Horas más tarde ambos chicos estaban recargados sobre la barra observando sorprendidos a la puerta de entrada. Yong Soo golpeo a su primo y ambos se enderezaron.

A las 7:45 pm. Entró Emil con el cabello revuelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada. Detrás de él estaban Emma, Sadiq y Alfred. El albino soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

-Hola- Susurró Xiang.

-Hola- Respondió Emil de la misma forma.

Yong Soo ajustó su gorra y se dirigió a las 3 personas restantes- Bienvenidos ¿Qué gustan ordenar?

Xiang sacudió su cabello- Bienvenido… Emi.

-Es Emil- Contestó casi en automático. Ambos sonrieron.

-Así que… ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Café- Contestó mirando a la ventana. Xiang frunció el ceño. Extraño que Emil no le mirara a la cara y que el joven oliera extraño…

-Okey… ¿Te lo tomaras aquí o para llevar?-Preguntó Xiang incómodo, o sea no solo los amigos de Emil los miraban fijamente, también los trabajadores del turno nocturno.

-Depende…- Emil puso sus brazos sobre la barra y se inclinó hacia Xiang. _"Alcohol"_ Pensó en cuanto Emil soltó la última "e"

-¿Depende?-Dijo el asiático, pudo escuchar una ligera risilla de Sadiq.

-Depende de a qué hora termine tu turno- Dijo cruzando su mirada con la de Xiang.

Silencio. Mucho silencio. Y del silencio incómodo.

-¡Xiang! ¡Emil te está pidiendo una cita!- Gritó Yong Soo. Ambos jóvenes lo miraron aturdido.

-Emil tenías que sonar con más intención- Dijo Emma- Con más… más picardía.

-Es como si hubiéramos practicado en vano- Dijo Alfred meneando su cabeza

-¡Hasta le dimos algunos tragos para que se armara de valor!- Continuo Sadiq.

-¿Le dieron de beber a un menor de edad?- Dijo Vincent (otro empleado nocturno) desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Emil ya es mayor- Intervino Alfred rápidamente.

-Además tardo días para decidirse- Aportó Sadiq arrastrando algunas palabras. Emil no fue el único que tomó alcohol esa noche.

-Chicos, no me están ayudando- Dijo Emil _"calmadamente"_ y de repente sus amigos estaban más interesados en sus bebidas.

-Así que ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita?- Dijo Xiang sin poder ocultar su sonrisa. ¡En serio! Xiang sentía como un peso se levantaba de su cuerpo. Lo quería a él ¡A Xiang! Nunca lo cambio por alguien más, no estaba con otra persona. Tenía a este guapo (y ebrio) chico frente a él pidiendo una cita frente a sus amigos y la familia de Xiang. El asiático pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró aliviado. Emil llevó una mano a su cabeza y masajeo sus sienes.

-¡Yao mi turno termina ahora!- Gritó Xiang, se quitó el delantal y la gorra.

Tomo a un Emil medio borracho-medio sobrio y lo arrastro a la sala de descanso. Emil se dejó caer en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos. Xiang le entregó un vaso de agua.

-Cargado, con azúcar y mucha espuma- Dijo de repente el albino- Así tomas el café y siempre usas la taza en forma de panda, Xiang.

Xiang sonrió y se sentó a su lado, definitivamente no dejaría que Emil volviera a beber si no estaba con él- Los pandas son la debilidad más común.

-Tu hermana es Mei, tus primos son Yong Soo y Yao- Continuo el menor, dejó el vaso vació sobre la mesa y recargo su cabeza sobre el sofá- Naciste en China pero te mudaste a los pocos años aquí. Tu nombre americano es Leon pero pocas veces lo usas. Estas de año sabático pero estudias Arquitectura en la misma universidad que yo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó sorprendido- ¿Fue Tino?

Emil cerró los ojos y se quedó callado. El moreno creyó por un momento que se había dormido –Pregunté por allí.

Xiang tomó una mano de Emil y la acaricio lentamente sin saber que decir ante eso.

\- Pero la última vez que vine estaba ese hombre contigo y se veían tan cómodos… que… que…- Emil abrió sus ojos- Hoy, Emma se enojó y me llamó cobarde por no haber venido así que fuimos a ese bar- Emil rio amargamente- Realmente yo no pedí ninguna bebida con alcohol.

-¿Qué hombre?

-El repostero- Dijo Emil.

-Ohhh, bueno se llama Paulo y pronto se va a casar con uno de los hombres de allá fuera.

-Buenas noticias- Dijo Emil con sarcasmo.

-Y espero que tengas un bonito traje que combine con el mío- Dijo Xiang con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-Emil frunció el ceño.

-O sea debemos demostrar que somos súper compatibles- Dijo Xiang como si fuera obvio.

-¿Qué?

-Para la boda, y en serio no beberemos alcohol mientras estemos ahí.

-¿Cuál boda?

-La de Paulo.

-Ahhh…

-Emil, no me estas escuchando- Replicó Xiang.

-Es un poco difícil cuando el alcohol en tu sistema supera la cantidad permitida- Susurró.

-Muy gracioso- Dijo Xiang- ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo sarcástico?

-¿Un don?- Dijo riendo.

Xiang recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Emil. Cerró sus ojos e ignoro el olor a cerveza y cigarro que opacaba el olor de la colonia del joven, apretó la mano pálida e igualó su respiración a la del menor.

-¿Cuándo?- Dijo de repente Xiang.

-¿Cuándo qué?- Preguntó Emil adormilado.

-¿Cuándo tendremos nuestra cita?- Emil se rio tontamente.

-"… cuando terminé tu turno", eso fue idea de Alfred. Sonaba genial en ese momento…

Xiang omitió el detalle de que era una frase muy popular- Mi turno esta semana termina a las 9:00 pm, a pesar de lo que le dije a Yao no me dejará ir antes. No creo que a tu hermano le parezca bien que tengamos nuestra cita a esa hora- Emil frunció el ceño ante la mención de Lukas.

-Pfff, no quiero hablar de él- Contestó Emil recargando su cabeza contra la de Xiang- Que sea lo más pronto posible…

-¿Sigues celoso por lo de Paulo?

-Cállate…- Susurró Emil frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos disfrutaron la calidez del cuerpo contrario, la suavidad del cabello ajeno y latir de sus corazones fundiéndose como uno solo. Xiang se re-incorporó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Tino entró con su enorme novio Berwald y una sonrisa apenada.

-Es extraño verte después de tu horario- Comentó Xiang.

-Venimos por Emil- Dijo el otro hombre con un acento pesado.

-Ajá.

-Sadiq le envió un mensaje a Lukas. Creímos que estarían aquí- Explicó Tino.

-Vamos- Dijo Berwald.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá y quedaron cara a cara sin saber que decir. Xiang se negó a soltar su mano y Emil tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Después de semanas llenas de miradas furtivas ellos necesitaban hablar y hablar en serio, sin meter de por medio tickets de compra y propinas. Necesitaban el contacto físico más allá de los roces de las manos al entregar el cambio.

Emil estuvo enterrado en sus libros durante días y aunque sus calificaciones fueron las más altas de su carrera sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar a la verdad y salir de la biblioteca, tendría que afrontar que se había enamorado del joven de sonrisa sarcástica y pobladas cejas y tendría que ser hombre y dejar de huir, pero es más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

" _Me decepcionas Emil"_ Le había dicho Lukas _"Creí que te había criado mejor"_ (Lo cual solo lo dijo para dramatizar)

¿Cómo es que todos sus amigos y familiares conocían su crush por Xiang? Y realmente se sorprendió cuando esa chica rubia lo detuvo frente al parque _"Eres un cobarde, bueno el también"_ Le dijo la chica que se identificó como Natalia _"Solo ve allí y haz lo que tengas que hacer, hoy estará hasta tarde"_ Y se fue con un movimiento elegante.

El evento _"Recuperar el espíritu de Emil"_ no era para nada una simple reunión de amigos… Y cuando menos se dio cuenta su mirada era borrosa, su baile era mejor de lo que recordaba y los chistes de Emma era súper graciosos. Así que después de varios ensayos en la esquina de la calle, sus amigos lo llevaron hasta la puerta de la cafetería _"¡Es ahora, necesito hacerlo!"_

Por eso no se podía quedar parado así, no se podía quedar solo con la vaga promesa de una cita que ni agendada estaba, quería algo seguro, algo de que se sintiera orgulloso (aunque posiblemente se arrepintiera en la mañana) y algo que pudiera quitarle la opresión del pecho.

Y sí, lo hizo.

Se puso en puntillas y rodeó torpemente su cuello.

Y le besó.

Pegó sus labios con Xiang en un casto, puro e inocente beso. Xiang le rodeó la cadera con sus brazos mientras Emil cerraba sus ojos, ninguno se movía pero no importaba porque ahí estaba ese momento anhelado por ambos. Separaron sus labios y los volvieron a juntar para reafirmar que algo se había establecido aquella noche… ¿Qué relación tenían ahora? Ni idea pero ahora tenían la promesa de un "mañana" o un "futuro", que no era algo casual aunque su beso fuera simple. Sin demasiado movimiento, sin lengua y sin saliva, con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa y sus respiraciones erráticas mezclándose y con sus corazones martillando su pecho. Con sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo ajeno con fuerza temiendo que todo eso solo hubiera sido una de sus tantas ilusiones guardadas. Emil se separó lentamente y abrió sus ojos, Xiang acaricio su cabello y pegó sus frentes, en ese momento no les importaba que Tino y su novio siguieran allí (también estaba Yao y Yong Soo pero no tenían que saberlo) ni que posiblemente Lukas mataría al asiático.

Minutos más tarde los tres chicos atravesaron la puerta para irse y dar ese día como terminado. Xiang sonrió tontamente y se dejó caer en el sofá, tomo un cojín entre sus brazos y enterró cara en un extraño intento de disminuir el calor de su rostro.

Ese día terminaba con el inicio de algo.

 _ **Extra:**_

 _ **29 Noviembre**_

 **Para:** Lukas

 **De:** Sadiq

Hoy es el día! Mañana me agradeces! :D

Todo nuestro arduo trabajo por fin se verá recompensado… pero ¿" _Creí que te había criado mejor_ "? ¿Qué demonios? Eso fue muy extremista, como sea, tal vez lleguemos más tarde… tal vez ni lleguemos jajajaja

Jajajaja

Jajajaja

 **Para:** Sadiq

 **De:** Lukas

Dime que no bebieron

Por favor.

Enviare a Tino a la cafetería, espero que Emil este ahí… o caerán cabezas.

 _ **30 de Noviembre**_.

 **Para:** Sadiq

 **De:** Emil

¿En qué estaban pensando? ¿Alterar mi bebida?

Como sea…

Gracias.

 **Para:** Emil.

 **De:** Sadiq.

Y… entonces ¿Qué pasó entre Xiang y tú? ¿Qué tal la resaca?

Espero detalles. Detalles de los detalles, para ser más precisos.

 **Para:** Sadiq.

 **De:** Emil.

Creo que no estoy tan mal, te pasaré el vídeo ya sabes Tino puede ser muy malvado si quiere… por cierto su teléfono tiene una increíble calidad.

 _Emil adjunto un vídeo._

 **Para:** Emil

 **De:** Xiang

¿Iras hoy? Es aburrido si no vas Emi (*corazón, corazón*)

¿Me extrañas?

Por cierto, necesitamos comprar los trajes para la boda de Paulo. No dejare que Yao se vea mejor que yo (*guiño, guiño*)

Tu teléfono me lo dio Tino, _**Emi.**_

* * *

 **Okey, tal vez piensen "Dos personas no se pueden enamorar en un lapso de tres meses" pero bah! Es un fic y todo es posible jajaja… como ese fic del refrigerador….**

 **Aunque no lo crean (de hecho sí), no supe como terminarlo. Me disculpo por el final precipitado. Siempre será un misterio por que Tino no le dio el número de Emil a Xiang desde el principio...**

 **Lleva hasta arriba un número 2… porque bueno él es segundo one-shot que hago y me sentía un poco rara dejándolo sin nada (extraño, lo sé)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los reviews del one-shot anterior y los favoritos, me sentí muy feliz (como cuando le pones mermelada a un pan por que los panes son felices cuando untas mermelada en ellos ¿No lo sabían?) Gracias, gracias, gracias.**

 **¡Feliz fin de año!**

 **Bye bye!  
**


End file.
